Entre destinos y coincidencias
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Solo un slytherin puede entender a otro y esa era la razón por la que él apreciaba a Draco Malfoy.
1. Entre coincidencias y destinos

_Hola a todos, nuevamente, quiero decirles que les agradezco que lean mis historias y bueno no se si quieran hacer una petición para one shot estoy abierta a sugerencias. También aprecio sus comentarios y si ya me conocen supongo que han leido alguno de mis fanfic y tienen una idea de como escribo._

_Debo admitir que estaba a punto de escribir el camino de regreso a ti y llego a mi mente esta historia y cada vez que abría el word para escribir me quedaba en blanco y solo pensaba y pensaba como podía escribir esta. _

_Asi que ni modos, a escribirla, para que me deje trabajar con las otras. _

_Espero la disfruten._

_Freya Uchiha._

* * *

**ENTRE COINCIDENCIAS Y DESTINOS**

Draco caminó entre el gentío del Callejón Diagon ignorando las miradas de repulsión y las palabras ofensivas dirigidas hacia él con su mirada fría. No era nuevo, pero era cansado, y sabía que era comprensible que muchos se sintieran enfadados con él por haber dejado que los mortífagos entraran en Hogwarts y alumnos murieran ese día.

Si.

Draco nunca olvidaría ese día y los demás tampoco.

Los padres, amigos y novios tenían derecho a odiarlo.

Era lo justo.

Después de todo. ¿No odiaba él a Voldemort? ¿No odiaba a los Weasley que solían siempre echarle en cara la muerte de uno de los gemelos y hacían que en todos los lugares le vieran mal? ¿No odiaba a Greyback?¿No odiaba a su tía Bellatrix? ¿No odiaba a Snape por traicionarlos en el último momento? ¿Por permitir que los marcaran y luego pertenecer al lado de Potter?

¿Cómo podías ver que los alumnos que confiaban en tí te miraran preguntándote con la mirada si eso estaba bien y asentirles para luego traicionarlos? ¿Cómo su padrino pudo mirarlo a los ojos y permitir que le marcaran?

_¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?_

Y ahora el tenía una orden de Merlín, que si bien nunca recogió todo ya estaba hecho. Sabía en su mente quienes estaban marcados y quienes no. Su padre confiaba en él. Y él lo entregó.

_Había quebrado incluso sus lazos con los slytherins._

En sus malos días Draco decía que lo hizo por traidor, y ahora se merecía su soledad en su viejo y pequeño hogar. Por que quería sobrevivir. ¿Y no hacen eso los slytherins? Buscan su mayor interés, pero nunca traicionando a sus compañeros, nunca a sus amigos.

En sus buenos días, Draco se decía a si mismo que lo hizo, porque era lo correcto. Al igual que él cuando fingió no reconocer a Potter. Al igual que su madre cuando lo salvó.

¿Y que recibió?

Que su marido fuera a Azkaban por 14 años y esté a disposición del ministerio el resto de su vida, y su hijo fuera tratado como peste y prácticamente rechazado por el mundo mágico, además de una _comprensible y justa _donación de una de sus cámaras de Gringotts y libertad condicional de 10 años que la limitaba a Inglaterra cuando todos ahí la menospreciaban y murmuraban de ella. Obligándola a un destierro del mundo mágico donde el único lugar seguro era Malfoy manor.

_Eso era lo que había conseguido_.

En esos días Draco se preguntaba si haber dejado que ganara el bando de Potter había sido lo correcto. Si haber permitido que el mundo mágico tuviera un amo, no hubiera sido lo mejor.

Pero sabía que no, porque simplemente no era justo que ellos compartieran el miedo con el que entonces ellos vivían, cuando un paso en falso podía llevarlos a la tumba a él o a sus padres.

Narcissa afirmaba que sí. Que Voldemort habría dado un mundo mejor. La rabia de lo anterior la había consumido y la había hecho ver que _lo correcto_ no había sido justo. Que haber dejado que Voldermort dominara hubiera sido mejor para ellos. Para los 3. Que serían libres de caminar por donde quisieran, que podrían ver a sus familias crecer con amor sin amenazas y miedos.

_Porque lo correcto los había vuelto desgraciados._

Y su padre, que solo había querido que sobrevivieran estaba pagando con años en Azkaban. Él mismo había pasado unos meses en vigilancia extrema de los aurores, en los cuales tan solo alzar su varita del suelo era una amenaza hacia ellos y como consecuencia pagaba con unos puñetazos.

Pero pese a eso, su vida continuó. Draco tenía que estar agradecido de ello, lo estaba. Realmente lo estaba. Pero eso no quería decir que no doliera, que las pesadillas no lo acosaran. Que volvería a ser el mismo de antes, que tenía esperanza y sueños de hacer grandes cosas. En esos momentos, se preguntaba porque seguía en Inglaterra, sabiendo que sus padres eran la única razón, y sobretodo extrañaba a Astoria, quien había sido la única que había estado de su lado cuando todo se derrumbó.

_La extrañaba._

Blaise estaba en Italia y Pansy en Nueva York. Él y Theo eran los únicos de ellos que seguía ahí, por sus padres. En ese infierno para los slytherins que estuvieron en la guerra. En el fuego de Gryffindors como lo llamaba Pansy.

Esperaba que dejar que Scorpius estudiara en Hogwarts no haya sido una mala decisión, dado que el quería que estudiara en Durmstrang. Astoria quería que fuera a Hogwarts.

Y ahora ella ya no estaba ahí, muerta en el nacimiento de su segunda hija Berenice. Todo fue tan rápido que Draco no lo vio llegar. No estaba listo, quizá nunca lo hubiera estado.

Recordó con cariño que ambos habían leído libros sobre constelaciones, tal como lo hicieron con Scorpius, para encontrar el nombre perfecto. Astoria entonces había leído la historia de la constelación de la cabellera de Berenice, que fue reina de Egipto, de quien cuenta la leyenda que sacrificó su cabellera a los dioses en agradecimiento por el retorno de su marido de la guerra. El rey estuvo enfadado, hasta que un sacerdote le indicó que los dioses habían colocado la caballera de su mujer en el cielo, lo que le produjo una gran alegría.

Y Astoria había esperado con ansias el regreso de Draco. Porque Potter podía ser un héroe de guerra, pero Draco era un sobreviviente, como ella, como Pansy, como los slytherins.

_Porque Draco significaba la esperanza._

La esperanza de que por muy mal que todo fuera, la vida podía continuar. Podía ser buena de nuevo.

_Podían empezar de nuevo._

Por ello era el príncipe de slytherin.

Y Astoria podía leer a Draco sin necesidad de palabras. Podía saber cuando Draco quería llorar, gritar o asesinar a alguien. Era su vida. Y Draco no lo sabía hasta que ella se lo dijo, tan absorto en toda la guerra que no pensaba en nadie más que su familia y sus amigos.

Entonces le hizo una promesa. La amaría. Si sobrevivía a la guerra, la amaría. Y él la amó, la hizo feliz. Pese a unirse a ellos en su desgracia, Astoria fue un aire cálido, refrescante, en medio de todo ese infierno sofocante.

Y lo hizo feliz.

_Y ya no estaba._

La nostalgia lo embargó de nuevo pero se obligó a continuar su camino hacia la tienda de túnicas.

Un ruido llamó su atención y cuando volteó hacia donde todos veían observó cómo Potter salía furioso de la heladería. Como siempre Potter lo miró con odio y Weasley con asco, pero esta vez Draco suprimió su sonrisa cizañosa y rodando los ojos lo ignoró recordando como Astoria siempre le pedía lo ignorara.

_Piensa en tus hijos, te necesitan con ellos._

A veces funcionaba. A veces no. Hoy era uno de esos días.

-Así que ahora me vas a ignorar Malfoy- dijo deteniéndose a verlo- no me ignorabas cuando declaré a tu favor.

El siguió caminando

-¿Dime como está tu madre?

Listo.

_Lo había cabreado._

Miró a su alrededor. Potter era auror y un golpe podía ser una agresión en su contra. Tragándose su rabia dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de su vista.

Pudo ver como madam Malkin lo miraba preocupada y Draco le dio una mirada reconocedora a la mujer que lo conocía desde bebé haciéndole sus túnicas y que era de las pocas que aún lo trataba con cariño.

-Draco, cariño. Están listas.- dijo rápido y en voz baja para que lo escuchara solo él.

-Mañana- susurró.

Ella le vio con ojos tristes y Draco vio que quería llorar. Estaba a punto de decirle que no lo hiciera cuando la voz de Potter se escuchó.

-Eso, huye como siempre lo haces.

Su varita estaba en su bolsillo y Draco era ágil, en menos de 5 segundos podía tenerla en su mano. Pero, si lo detenían ¿quién cuidaría de Berenice hoy que su madre estaba enferma?

-No debí salvarte la vida- continúo Potter

Draco se detuvo. Lo miró y camino de regreso hacia él.

Si, quizá no debió hacerlo.

Así Astoria estaría muerta, y él también, pero no podría saberlo.

No le dolería.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Quizá mi madre no debió salvar la tuya, así ahora no estarías haciendo un berrinche y atacándome por algo que estoy seguro ni siquiera tengo que ver. Así tal vez ni siquiera podrías culparme ¡porque_ ESTARÍA MUERTO!_

_Listo, lo había dicho._

Potter lo miró fijamente y el escuchó el silencio que pronunciaron sus palabras. Si lo odiaban ya, que más deba que lo odiaran más por decir que Potter debía estar muerto. Estaba harto.

Miró hacia Albus que salía de la heladería. Se veía preocupado y enfadado a la vez.

Se desapareció.

Harry azotó su puño contra la pared más cercana.

No, no era culpa de Malfoy.

Entonces porque, ¿porque le había atacado a él?

_._

_¡Porque odias a los slytherins!- le gritó la voz de Albus._

Miró a Ron a su lado y a su hijo Albus, que lo veía con desaprobación.

-Te odio- le dijo Albus.

Harry se llevó el pelo hacia atrás, frustrado, mientras veía como Albus se marchaba.

* * *

Lo había escuchado por casualidad.

-Y es un slytherin, no podemos confiar en él.

Las palabras de Rose, le impactaron con fuerza, sabía que su familia odiaba a los slytherins con fuerza. Especialmente a los Malfoy. Pero él era uno de ellos, era un slytherin, pero era un Weasley.

_No era su culpa._

Ni tampoco entendía por qué los odiaban. A su parecer en todo primer año que estuvo en Hogwarts eran chicos normales, que se peleaban con los gryffindors sin razón alguna, a veces ellos iniciaban, pero otras veces los leones les hacían bromas pesadas que los superaban los creces

_¿No ellos eran los justos y valientes?_

El solo veía maldad.

No todos eran así, claro. Pero incluso la relación con su hermano James se volvió tensa, especialmente porque James no quería que se relacionaran en la escuela.

-Podemos ser hermanos en casa- dijo.

-Eso es hipocresía- contestó el.

-Tómalo como quieras- contestó el mayor.

En las vacaciones, Lily aun le hablaba tratando de apoyarlo en casa. Su madre cambió con él, su padre lo trataba igual. Albus pensó que él era diferente. Pero incluso él detestaba a los slytherins.

-Ni siquiera deberían ser magos- dijo Ginny.

-No debiste salvarlo- apoyó Ron- solo es un mortífago bastardo. Apuesto que él lo hizo.

-Que podías esperar de un Malfoy- se oyó la voz de su padre- es un Slytherin, son todos unos cobardes.

_Es un Slytherin…_

Albus que los espiaba desde la puerta no pudo evitar retroceder, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Se sacudió con las manos y quiso pensar lo mejor de su padre. Que era culpa de los Malfoy.

Cuando llegó nuevamente a Hogwarts observó con detenimiento a Scorpius. Era igual que su padre de ojos grises y cabello rubio. Eso lo hizo enojar, era culpa de su padre todo lo que él tenía que pasar.

Entonces cuando vio que Scorpius quiso dar la prueba de buscador las solicitó y siendo el hijo de Potter la elección estuvo clara.

Y todo lo que él quiso hacer Albus lo hacía mejor. Así no le gustara lo que le gustaba a Scorpius. Y Scorpius solo fruncía el ceño y lo dejaba.

Se volvió amigo de sus amigos, excepto los más cercanos a él que lo veían con desprecio.

_Era una satisfacción personal._

Parkinson, Zabini y Nott solo fruncían el ceño cuando se acercaban y jalaban a Scorpius lejos de él.

James empezó a contar todo lo que hacía a casa y de pronto ya no era el slytherin era el slytherin que superaba a Scorpius Malfoy. Las cartas de sus tíos y su madre llegaron, y Albus no pudo evitar sentirse bien.

Pero, ¿No se estaba volviendo como el padre de Scorpius de joven?

Un día sin embargo, encontró a Scorpius en la torre de Astronomía durmiendo, iba a dar la vuelta cuando vio que tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. Tomó su capa y lo cubrió con ella y entonces notó que tenía una foto en la mano.

Era la foto de su padre de buscador. Sonreía con una snitch y estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala común mientras veía a la cámara. A su lado un chico parecido a Nott sonreía ligeramente y otro con una gran sonrisa le tenía la mano en su hombro y sonreía enormemente, sus ojos le recordaban a Zabini, para finalizar había una chica abrazando un brazo del rubio y a lo lejos una chica parecía ver con interés la escena.

En el fondo un cartel mágico flotaba.

Decía

¡POR FIN!

No pudo evitar reír.

Así que por esto quería ser buscador.

Examino al rubio de la foto. Él debía ser Draco Malfoy.

No se veía tan malo como dijo su madre.

Parecía un chico normal, de hecho, esos 4 le recordaban mucho a sus 4 compañeros. Supuso que eran los hijos de ellos. Jennifer Parkinson, Damian Zabini y Alexander Nott.

También había dos cartas al lado.

La curiosidad pudo con él y se agachó a verlas pero escuchó pasos y se levantó enseguida. Sacó un duplicado de las cartas y lo metió en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?

Era la voz de Zabini y Albus solo volteó a ver al chico.

-Que, ¿ahora lo vas a atacar?- preguntó Parkinson- ¿No le basta a tu familia que todos nuestros familiares naden en el fuego infernal de los gryffindors, ahora quieres traer esto en contra de Scorpius?

Albus jadeó.

¿Ellos creían que quería atacar a Scorpius? ¿Por ser un Potter?

-No, yo… -quiso explicarse- llegué y lo encontré aquí. Y bueno él- dijo mirándolo.

Los 4 observaron al chico que tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Nott lo levantó del suelo y Zabini le devolvió su capa a Albus.

-Gracias- dijo Zabini

Albus meneó la cabeza y agarro su capa.

-No es nada. ¿Está bien?

Parkinson pareció querer decir algo y se detuvo.

-Gracias Potter.

Y se marcharon.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, que para su suerte era doble y compartía con Flint, que tenía viruela de dragón y no estaría una semana entera, Albus sacó las cartas y se acomodó para leerlas. Quería por alguna razón conocer como era un padre slytherin, como hubiera sido tratado si hubiera sido un gryffindor o un slytherin en una rama de puro slytherin tal como Scorpius.

_Querido Scorpius:_

_Sé que ahora que tu madre está muy grave intentas distraerte y lamento de verdad que ese chico Potter esté evitando que lo hagas, en serio. Quizá es casualidad pero oor lo que me dices, el sólo quiere evitar que logres tus objetivos más deseados y si, puede que te sientas frustrado y enojado. Pero no te metas con él, por favor._

_Es un Potter, aléjate_

Es un potter…

Le llegaron las palabras de sus compañeros.

¿Qué quieres Potter?

Y a la vez, a su mente llegaron las palabras de su madre cuando le menciono que había oído que el chico rubio y de ojos grises de su casa sería el príncipe de Slytherin como sus antecesores.

-Es un Malfoy, ni siquiera te le acerques- dijo ella con desprecio.

¿Era una rivalidad entre familias?

_No digo que sea malo, pero parece querer fastidiarte, eso es todo. Tú sabes todo lo que paso entre su padre y yo, sabes que nos odiábamos, que aún en mis malos y jodidos días lo odio. Y creeme parece ser recíproco. Pero sabes también que fue parte de mi culpa. No era mi intención ofender a sus amigos, bueno tal vez no al principio, pero teníamos que sobrevivir Scorpius y si teníamos que atacar a Potter para hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho 1000 veces, por tu abuela, por tu abuelo, por ustedes._

_No digo que este bien. Míranos ahora, odiados por el mundo mágico. Lo único que me alivia es que estás en Hogwarts y ningún mago rencoroso puede atacarte, y que tienes a tus 3 mosqueteros contigo, por supuesto. Sus padres, mis mosqueteros, fueron valientes hasta el final de la guerra, y sobrevivimos. Gracias a ellos sobreviví. _

_Volviendo al tema del chico Potter, olvídalo Scorpius, distraerte no significa ganar o perder. Solo es hacer otras cosas. Puede que esté buscando solo agradarle a su familia... he escuchado que los Weasley no están felices con él por su posición dentro las casas._

_Compréndelo ¿quieres? No debe ser fácil estar en una casa donde toda tu familia cree que eres una deshonra._

Deshonra…

¿Eso era Albus, una deshonra?

_Es difícil, es cansado. Yo solía sentir que no llenaba las expectativas de tu abuelo, que pese a lo que yo era, a lo que los demás veían en mi siendo el príncipe de slytherin, no era suficiente. Sabía que me amaba, pero no era lo que el quería._

_ ¿Y qué es peor que decepcionar a aquellos que quieres?  
_

_Creo que él debe sentirse así y no sabe que hacer al respecto. Tu ahora extrañas a tu madre y para sentirte mejor basta con enviarle una carta, una llamada en red flu o volver a casa. El extraña a la suya, a su familia entera. Ahora mismo podría verla, pero cuando llegue ¿Qué encontrara? Caras desconocidas, desconfiadas. Que aunque digan que lo aceptan él sabe que no es así,no por completo, y por eso te volviste su objetivo. _

_En el fondo él también se está distrayendo._

Sollozó levemente

_Eso por supuesto, no es justo para ti, pero nada es justo en esta vida. Tu abuela creyó que salvándole la vida a su padre no viviríamos con miedo por Voldemort, pero ahora tenemos miedo del mundo mágico entero. Yo no fui capaz de acusarlo para que le quitasen la vida y ahora el me restriega en cara haber salvado la mía._

_La vida no es justa, no es tu culpa. Ni la mía._

_Ni la del chico Potter._

_Él solo está afrentando las consecuencias de lo que su familia, los Weasley, crearon. Diciendo los justo que eran los gryffindors sin considerar que un día, su propia herencia daría un slytherin. Y ahora no saben qué cara poner._

_Que yo diga que no es justo no quiere decir que no lo pongas en su lugar. Tu no eres el culpable de lo que pase en su casa. Si te ataca directamente, defiendete._

_Eres un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no seremos nunca pisoteados. Pese a lo que otros crean somos pacientes Scorpius, pero hay un límite para la paciencia. _

_Ahora, con respecto a lo de no ganarle, bueno, no puedo decirte otra cosa que A PRACTICAR. Quiero que mires la foto de ahí, y la guardes bien, porque es uno de mis tesoros._

_Fue la única vez que derrote a Potter en quidditch._

_¿Que podía hacer más que practicar? Solo lanzarle hechizos oscuros. Pero seguí insistiendo porque lo amaba. Amaba volar. Amaba el quidditch. Si es algo que amas sigue practicando. Algún día lo lograras. Y cuando ese día llegue te sentiras con el mayor orgullo del mundo. Puedo asegurartelo._

_Que él sea mejor en algunas cosas no significa nada Scorpius, ha__y cosas_ que puedes hacer mejor que él, es cuestión de encontrarlas.

_Y antes de que lo preguntes. Yo estaría orgulloso de ti en cualquier casa. Excepto en Hufflepuff, ellos son la peor deshonra, si lo hubieras sido espero que hayas ahorrado, porque tu madre te mataría._

_Es broma…_

_Conozco a un hombre que debió ser slytherin y fue sorteado en gryffindor. Su familia lo repudió y lo borraron del árbol genealógico. Eso está mal. Yo no lo haría y no creo que los Weasley lo hagan, para alivio de tu compañero._

_Más tarde ese hombre fue amigo de Potter, James creo que se llamaba, y enfrentó a Voldemort con ellos. De algún modo los 3 murieron, pero fue valiente lo que hicieron. Fue admirable._

_Por cierto, los 3 eran gryffindors._

_Que tú hubieras tenido la oportunidad de ser un Gryffindor no me sorprende, y no sé porque tu carta parece temer mi reacción a esa parte. Si bien, los Malfoys solo engendramos slytherins, bueno, pudo pasarnos lo mismo que a la Black._

_Le echaríamos la culpa a tu abuela, por supuesto._

_Ningún Malfoy es culpable de ser lo que es ¿cierto? _

_Como respuesta a tu pregunta, de cuál era el beneficio de ser un slytherin si nadie los quería bueno, es algo que todo slytherin descubre por sí mismo a medida que crece pero dada la situación creo que deberías saberlo_

_Los slytherins poseen un sentir puro_

_Eso es todo. ¿No fue tan difícil cierto? _

_Y aun no entiendes ¿verdad?_

Albus sonrió.

No, no había entendido.

_Es bueno que entre slytherins nos conozcamos. Eso le falta a ese niño, un compañero de travesuras slytherin. Apuesto que hasta tu notas que ahí se siente bien. Por algo el sombrero lo puso ahí._

Cierto, él no tenía esa pasión por las mismas cosas que sus hermanos. Los slytherin en cambio eran más parecidos a él, si querían leer un rato leían. Amaban las pociones y ocultaban sus emociones por naturaleza.

Albus notó desde el principio que entre amigos no era así.

Era un juego de poder, en el que Scorpius iba ganando. De amenazas y chantajes, para lograr tus cometidos.

_Pero también era divertido._

Te hacía pensar siempre, estar con la mente activa, era un juego al fin y al cabo, donde en ocasiones perdías y querías la revancha y en otros ganabas, y presumías tus pequeñas victorias.

Era eso, solo un juego.

Él no lo veía desleal o deshonesto como decían los otros. Si querías a alguien lo demostrabas y si odiabas a alguien, lo hacías con el alma. No había hipocresía, todos sabían cómo iba el asunto. Sabías cuando te estaban utilizando y cuando te dejabas utilizar. Cuando hacías favores y cuando debías pagarlos. Aprendían esa habilidad, la desarrollaban para el futuro. Practicaban entre ellos para cuando lo necesitaran.

Albus sonrió.

Ya, ya había entendido.

Ellos eran solo ellos mismos. Sin fingir nada. Al menos no entre ellos. Las demás eran cosa aparte.

No importaba la edad del Slytherin, ellos siempre serían uno de corazón.

_Pero partamos del sombrero seleccionador, al menos en mi época hubo pequeños párrafos que hablaban de ellos, te lo explicaré. _

«_O tal vez en Slytherin,  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
Para lograr sus fines.»_

_Bueno supongo que ese ya lo entendiste antes ¿no? Saltémonoslo. _

_"El ambicioso Slytherin ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos."_

_Claro como el veriseratum._

_No me digas que no eres ambicioso, león con piel de serpiente. _

_"Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que tengan pura ascendencia"_

_Mentiroso, también admiten mestizos._

_¡Y listo!_

_Creo que al final no tuve que explicar nada, eres inteligente, tú ya lo sabes y sabes que quieren decir._

_Estoy orgulloso de ti, Scorpius. Y tú d__eberías estar orgulloso de ser un slytherin. El mundo puede fallarte pero los slytherins siempre estarán ahí para ti. Porque eres uno de ellos. Porque son tus amigos. _

_No, no me hables de Snape, por favor._

_Aunque si hubieras sido un gryffindor estaría preocupado por tí. No porque tus mosqueteros te hubieran dado la espalda, sino por que no podrían ayudarte cuando estuvieras en la sala común o tu habitación. He escuchado que el mayor de los Potter es pegadito a los gemelos y eso ciertamente haría que me diera un ataque de nervios cada 20 segundos._

_Y deja de preocuparte por lo del chico Potter ¿sí? El mismo se dará cuenta de lo que está haciendo, y dado que viene de leones te dejará en paz. Es una Serpiente con una pequeña melena al fin y al cabo. No sé, quizá se hagan amigos. Al menos yo intenté llevarme con su padre.  
_

_Un día, nada más, pero no se diga que no lo intenté._

_Tu madre te manda saludos aquí con la peque Berenice dentro de ella._

_OK. Me pegó. _

_A veces no se porqué me casé con ella._

_Auch! _

___Es una agresiva._

_Scorpius exijo inmediatamente que vengas y le (me) ofrezcas una disculpa._

_Esto es tu culpa._

_En fin, debo dejarte._

_Nunca olvides que te quiero._

_Papá._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Cabeza de la Noble Casa de los Malfoy_

_Heredero de la Noble Casa de los Black  
_

Albus sonrió y guardó la carta, sintiéndose mejor.

La guardaría siempre y cuando la necesitara, cuando se sintiera mal por ser un slytherin, volvería a leerla.

_Sería uno de sus tesoros._

Abrió la siguiente.

_Querido Scorpius:_

_Lamentablemente tu madre ha fallecido al dar a luz a Berenice… y yo.. _

_Scorpius…_

La tinta estaba corrida en una letra y Albus supo que el señor Malfoy estaba llorando cuando la escribió. No debió haberla visto, esto era...no debió saberlo.

_Pasaré a buscarte ¿Si?_

_Iré al medio día._

_Papá._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Cabeza de la Noble Casa de los Malfoy_

_Heredero de la Noble Casa de los Black_

Eso era todo, era la segunda carta.

Albus la recordaba como si fuera ayer. Pero en realidad habían pasado 2 meses desde que Draco Malfoy, soportando todas las miradas alrededor había cruzado el gran comedor en espera de Scorpius.

Ese día había visto por primera vez, la helada mirada en sus ojos plateados que era más poderosa, si se podía, que la de Scorpius y a su vez rivalizaba fuertemente con la que él conocía por fotos de Lucius Malfoy.

Y en realidad, ahora entendía porque muchos Slytherins admiraban al hombre.

El representaba la supervivencia. La elegancia y fortaleza de la casa.

Representaba la ambición y la astucia.

Representaba el poder.

Pese a que todos sabían lo mala que estaba la situación de ellos sin duda el rubio representaba el perfecto slytherin.

Sin emociones.

Los slytherin por supuesto le eran conocidos en su mayoría debido a que sus padres eran conocidos del rubio mayor, lo que explicaba porque Scorpius se llevaba bien con una gran parte de slytherin. Y porque le dieron el pésame cuando se acercó a ellos.

Ambos rubios se saludaron con un asentamiento de cabeza y nadie juraría que ellos lamentaban la muerte de Astoria Malfoy. Pero Albus y los slytherins sabían que sí. Habían visto la mirada apagada de Scorpius. Albus incluso lo había visto llorar.

-Míralo- cuchicheó Rose, que estaba cerca de ellos, junto con sus primos y su hermano James al parecer saliendo cuando Malfoy entró. Como nunca se hablaban entre ellos en esa hora no lo había notado- no parece importarle la muerte de su madre.

Todos los slytherins se pararon. Pudo notar el vacile en Scorpius. Albus apretó los puños, ¿qué podía saber ella?. Se creía tan inteligente como su madre.

-Y ahí esta su padre. ¿Ni siquiera lo va a saludar? No tiene corazón.

El mayor de los Malfoy la ignoró, el menor se quedó paralizado por unos segundos.

Pero Albus, hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú, hija de sangresucia?-gritó- Crees que por ser una estúpida gryffindor lo sabes todo ¿No?

El silencio se hizo presente. Especialmente el de los profesores que iban a llamarle la atención a Rose. Neville, profesor de Herbología, jadeó sorprendido por sus palabras.

Todos se voltearon a verlo, incluidos los Malfoy que se habían empezado a ir.

Abrió los ojos, había llamado sangresucia a la madre de su prima… a su tía Hermione.

-Te dolió ¿no?- continuó. – ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te insulte a ti? ¿Quién eres tú para saber lo que les duele o no a los demás?

Los Weasley estaban en shock. James también.

Rose empezó a llorar. Entonces Hugo sacó su varita.

-Te vas a arrepentir por haberle dicho eso a mi hermana.

Pero Albus había mostrado su lealtad. Era un slytherin. Había defendido a uno de ellos. A su príncipe. Los slytherin no dejarían que lo toquen.

Para su sorpresa y la de los Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson y Zabini se pusieron delante de él y alzaron la varita al igual que los slytherin detrás de ellos.

Los profesores no sabían que hacer. Era un Potter defendiendo a un Malfoy. Oponiéndose a los suyos para apoyar a su casa. Era la casa de los slytherins, los descendientes del cuarteto plateado, los rivales del antiguo trio dorado defendiendo a Albus.

-¡Señor Potter!- exclamó McGonagall – 20 puntos de slytherin por usar esa palabra- y 20 menos de Gryffindor por la insensibilidad hacia la muerte de la madre de un compañero. Ahora todos a la mesa. Bajen sus varitas ¡AHORA!

A regañadientes todos obedecieron. Miró a los Malfoy que seguían mirándolo, y no pudo evitar sentirse examinado por Draco Malfoy. Estaba seguro que se preguntaba porque siendo él un Potter le había defendido a su hijo.

Le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió seguido del rubio menor rumbo a la antigua mansión.

Dos días después del velorio de Astoria Malfoy había llegado una lechuza con un paquete en su casa. Lo abrió. Era un pequeño dije en forma de serpiente en una cadena.

La nota de la lechuza solo decía una cosa.

_Gracias_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Heredero de la Noble Casa de los Malfoy._

Albus supo que había hecho una buena elección.

* * *

Entró al cuarto sin sorprenderse de ver a Scorpius durmiendo en su cama. Supuso que debía decirle lo del pleito entre sus padres que había presenciado, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que de no haber enojado a su padre, no hubiera sucedido. Suspiró mientras veía los restos de su túnica ocasionada por la pelea con un gryffindor rumbo a las mazmorras. Tendría que reemplazarla.

Además el castigo por el pleito con Hugo y la ofensa a Rose de limpiar los pisos al modo muggle por dos semanas le habían desgastado otras dos. Ahora solo le quedaba una. Suspiró. Tendría que pedir permiso para ir por otras.

Miró a Scorpius quien dormía tranquilo. El rubio le ayudaba silencio todos los días a limpiar y Albus supuso que no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado dado a que era rico, muy rico, y tenía elfos que lo hacían todo por él.

Diariamente, durante su castigo, mientras Albus limpiaba se preguntaba por qué le ayudaba, si después de todo él solo hizo lo correcto, callar a su prima. No le fue exactamente bien pero…

Scorpius no tenía la culpa de ello, y Albus sentía que se lo debía, con el paso de los días supuso que los que hacía era distraerse. Para no pensar en su madre.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, estar en silencio, junto al otro era natural. Platicar también. Se volvieron amigos. Para evitar aún más problemas en casa de Albus lo disimulaban fuera de las mazmorras.

Y Albus había recibido el regaño del siglo cuando la chismosa de Rose lo había acusado. Su tía Hermione peleó con su madre Ginny, con Harry, y Ron le dijo que juntarse con ese tipo de escorias le estaba pegando lo serpiente y lo bastardo.

Su padre quiso saber su opinión y lo citó aparte. Todo iba bien hasta que 10 minutos llegó el tío Ron y después su padre dijo que no había cometido un error al evitar ir a slytherin.

Un error.

Eso era Albus.

Sabe que su padre no lo dijo con esa intención, pero no pudo evitar sentirse dolido. También que lo único que quería pedirle era que no usara esa palabra.

_Sangresucia._

No sentía realmente lo que dijo. Solo quería que Rose se callara y se preguntó si eso sintió Malfoy cuando llamó asi a su tía. Que podía ser tan insoportable como Rose cuando quería. Su padre pudo ir a slytherin, pero no podía comprenderlo porque en el fondo no lo era. Tal como Scorpius pudo haber sido un Gryffindor, pero en el fondo no lo era tampoco.

A veces, solo a veces, envidiaba a Scorpius.

Envidiaba su vida.

Entonces Scorpius compartiría con Zabini, Nott, Parkinson y él alguna historia chistosa, algo que su padre hubiera mandado o una idea que podía convertirse en travesura y él volvería a apreciarlo.

-¿Albus?-la voz llamándolo hizo que se alejara de sus pensamientos y lo miró.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mal.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa. Mañana iré a comprar más túnicas ¿Quieres ir?

Scorpius frunció el ceño entonces examinando sus túnicas y Albus supo que se había dado cuenta que la destrucción de la última se debía a un hechizo. Entonces haciendo su voz fría y los ojos que Albus reconocía como vengadores, negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo cosas que hacer

Albus rió.

Bueno, al menos sus túnicas iban a ser vengadas.

Deberían sentirse felices.

* * *

Albus había dicho que él odiaba a los Slytherins, pero Harry sabía que eso no era cierto. Él mismo se había enamorado de uno hace tiempo. Del principe de las serpientes.

En aquel tiempo Harry se lo negó fervientemente y Malfoy parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

Entonces escucharía a Astoria confesándole su amor y a Malfoy diciéndole que él no tenía cabeza en esos momentos para amar a alguien

_Tal como Harry_

Entonces Astoria le diría que podía esperar. Que por favor le diera la oportunidad.

Malfoy negaría con la cabeza y le mostraría lo que Harry más temía.

_La marca oscura_

Pero pese a eso, Astoria dijo que lo esperaría.

Algo que Harry hubiera deseado hacer, pero sabía que no hubiera podido porque se suponía que iba a morir.

Malfoy entonces le prometería amarla si sobrevivía.

_Y cumplió su promesa_

Apenas la guerra terminó se hizo novio de Astoria Malfoy

_y luego se casó con ella_

Miró su oficina preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera propuesto huir con él. Si hubiera tomado su mano. Si el otro hubiese hecho esa promesa a él. Si lo hubiera podido proteger de todo.

Tal vez no tendría esta oficina.

Pero quizá hubiera sido más feliz.

A veces cuando Harry se preguntaba eso, recordaba que si lo hubiera hecho no tendría a Lily, Albus y James. Aun si el de en medio lo odiara. También sabía que se había expresado mal pero ya no podía retractarse. Que a Albus le era difícil adaptarse a la forma de ser de los Weasley, que se sentía solo.

Pudo comprender porque defendió a Scorpius, el mismo había insultado a Malfoy cuando se metía con su madre muerta, y que fuese Rose precisamente quien se metiera con Scorpius por lo mismo estaba mal.

Simplemente mal.

Y que Albus usara esa palabra también. Eso fue lo que hizo explotar todo. Así que se desquitó con la única persona a la que le había oído decir esa palabra.

Malfoy.

Y él le había echado en cara de Malfoy salvarlo. Cuando siempre supo que lo hizo porque estaba enamorado de él. Porque quería que viviera. Que le había dolido que Malfoy aceptara a Astoria.

Así que lo sorprendió bastante que Malfoy hubiera admitido que debió haberlo dejado morir. Que su madre debía haberlo dejado morir a él.

Simplemente dolió.

Pero Malfoy había estado en todo su derecho. Su esposa acababa de morir y además que no tenía contacto con Albus, ¿cierto? Según Albus en el comedor fue la primera vez que lo vio. Y según Neville, Albus no tenía relación con Scorpius.

Suspiró.

No debería haberlo dañado así.

-Señor Potter, la profesora McGonagall dice que su hijo esta con Madam Malkin y no puede atender su llamada.

-Está bien. Voy a salir

Intentaría arreglar las cosas con Albus.

* * *

Que lo que había pasado apareciera en el diario no le sorprendió a Draco. Así como tampoco que todos le miraran camino a la tienda de túnicas. Sin embargo, Draco se sentía bien de por fin haberle gritado a Potter.

Abrió la puerta y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Parado sobre un banco y viéndolo directamente estaba un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro todo revuelto.

Fue como volver a los 11 frente al chico que más tarde se volvería el héroe del mundo mágico

-¿Señor Malfoy?

Draco lo miró un poco sorprendido.

-Potter, Albus- dijo el reconociéndolo.

Albus miró a Draco y supo entonces que debía estar recordando cuando conoció a su padre en aquel mismo lugar, en la misma situación. Entonces sonrío preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si su padre hubiera tomado la mano del hombre aquel día.

Bueno era obvio que él no habría nacido.

-¿Viene por sus túnicas? Lamento mucho lo de mi padre ayer, señor Malfoy- dijo con respeto- lo hice enojar y él se desquitó con usted.

Draco lo miró.

-Nunca te agradecí por lo de Scorpius. Tu familia debe odiarte.

Albus sonrío melancólicamente.

-Papá no lo hacía hasta ayer.

Draco entonces no supo que responder. Potter no era su fuerte. Es decir Albus se había cargado a los Weasley y estaba seguro que hubo un pleito descomunal por lo que le dijo a Rose Weasley.

Entonces observó el nudo de la corbata de Albus y se paró frente a él, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Tu nudo es un asco.

Albus miró su nudo y se sorprendió cuando Draco se agachó frente a él y empezó a anudarlo nuevamente. Lo había visto hacerlo para Scorpius antes de subir al tren los dos inicios de año de Hogwarts y sonrió. Al parecer no podía evitarlo.

-Gracias

Draco negó con la cabeza

-No tengo como pagarte lo de Scorpius, Albus- dijo- Por momentos creía que se derrumbaría y entonces lo defendiste. Pude ver el asombro en él y definitivamente sé que yo lo sentí. Y ahora casi está volviendo a ser el mismo. No tengo como pagártelo. Tu padre y yo no nos llevamos bien, supongo que lo sabes. Que lo defendieras fue todo un gesto.

-Era lo correcto.

Draco rio.

-No, no lo era. Lo correcto es intransigente, depende de quien lo vea. Para tu familia lo correcto era defender a Rose.

-Ella fue grosera.

Draco le golpeo su nudo como autorizándolo.

-Yo fui grosero con su madre.

Albus frunció el ceño.

- Lo sé

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos tienes aprecio?

Albus se quedó congelado.

-Yo no…

-Ningún Potter ha considerado amistad con los Malfoy, Albus. Defendernos es sin duda la tragedia del mundo mágico. Además Scorpius me ha escrito, y sé que eres su amigo. Y no olvides lo más importante-dijo guiñándole un ojo –soy un Slytherin.

_Es bueno que entre slytherins nos conozcamos._

Albus se sonrojó y murmuró algo.

-¿Qué?

-Usted me agrada.

Draco abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido y luego rio. Entonces extendió su brazo.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

Albus alzó la mirada de la mano de Draco y sonrió.

-Albus Potter.

Dijo riendo y a Draco le recordó a la sonrisa de Potter a los 11. Sincera, cariñosa. No pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido así con su padre. Las manos se entrelazaron y madam Malkin miró sorprendida la escena mientras llegaba con las túnicas para Draco y volvía al almacén para darles privacidad.

_Ese día, después de 13 años. Draco Malfoy le ofreció nuevamente la mano a un Potter. _

_Y él la tomó. _


	2. Entre peleas y comprensiones

_Hola a todos :)_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia y me dejaran un review (mua!) _

_MMDD,Dulzura Letal, lucas1177, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, PrincessPrincess, L.E, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Cassandra y svisanve. _

_Gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para hacerme felíz con un review. Y gracias también a los que están siguiendo la historia o la tienen en favoritos. _

_De todo corazón, espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo._

_Freya Uchiha :)_

* * *

**ENTRE PELEAS Y COMPRENSIONES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cuartel de aurores nunca era un remanso de paz, pero Harry siempre había podido olvidar su situación familiar y sentimental cuando estaba en ella. Hoy, sin embargo, rogarle a Merlín que le diera paciencia era una pérdida de tiempo más cuando cada paso que daba era seguido por una pelirroja que gritaba detrás de él sin darle descanso y era vigilado por todos los aurores de dicho lugar.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga el respecto?- gritó Harry enojado de que Ginny lo siguiera hasta el cuartel de aurores, con todos los aurores presentes y escuchando atentamente, para que le exigiera a Albus alejarse de Malfoy. No solo eso, emitiera una orden de restricción hacia Draco Malfoy por acercarse a Albus. UNA ORDEN DE RESTRICCIÓN. Como si Malfoy fuera un jodido psicópata o asesino. Si Malfoy fuera un problema no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo, pero a su parecer Malfoy, era incluso, la mejor opción del mundo para convivir con Albus. ¿Hace cúanto que no lo veían sonreir? Malfoy solo había extendido su mano y Albus había sonreído como si el cielo fuera iluminarse.

¿Pero Ginny podía ver eso? No. Ella solo quería darle el últimatum a Malfoy para acabar con él finalmente.

Que Albus le diera la mano a Draco Malfoy en una repetición de la escena en la que él fue protagonista algún día y fuera visto por un reportero del profeta que cruzaba por ahí casualmente (y por cierto publicó una foto de ellos dos sonriendo) fue solo el inicio de la catástrofe en la casa de los Weasleys.

Molly insistía que los Malfoys podrían ser demasiada mala influencia en la vida del menor, pegándole palabras impropias a Albus y agriándole su carácter. Arthur que lo mejor por el bien de todos sería alejarlo de ellos para que no lo relacionen con cosas que no tenían nada que ver con él, como los mortífagos. No sea en una de esas que le ataquen a él, decía. George decía que Albus se había vuelto la vergüenza de su familia y debió seguir jodiéndole la vida al menor de los rubios que era lo único que podía hacer para redimirse. Ron que Albus se había vuelto igual a ellos, todo un bastardo.

Y si, la actitud de Albus había dejado mucho por desear respecto a su actitud con sus primos y su hermano, pero hasta entonces todo era soportable. Siempre y cuando se tragara los insultos a punto de salir de su boca acerca de lo que deberían mejorar ellos también. Por ejemplo Hermione, que bien pudo enseñarle a su hija a no ser tan cizañosa. O Molly que había tenido un hijo que también les había dado la espalda durante un tiempo y los había insultado diciéndoles pobres e idiotas. Y qué casualidad, era un Gryffindor igual que ellos.

Las fotos de al lado fue realmente el problema para Ginny, pues en una aparecía Draco Malfoy atándole cariñosamente la corbata a Albus, cosa que ni ella hacía, y en la otra aparecía el mismo, sonriendo orgulloso ante la escena.

Hizo su cabello hacia atrás con la mano, consciente de que Ginny seguía caminando tras él. Joder, si Harry podía jurar que había orgullo en su mirada, dirigida a ambos, y hasta anhelo. Tenía una maldita suerte de no haber sido captado justo cuando le ataban la corbata a Albus porque Harry podía jurar que había tenido la cara de enamorado más babosa que un mago podría poner jamás.

_Si él hubiera podido tener una familia con Draco..._

_ tal vez podría haber sido así._

-Quiero que le llames y le digas que se aleje de él. – exigió nuevamente Ginny.

_Pero estúpido sombrero que le había hecho caso._

_ Con 11 años ¿qué podía saber él?, el sombrero era eterno, pudo haberlo mordido o ignorarlo, pero no… _

_-¿_Me escuchas Harry? ¡Quiero que se lo digas pero YA!

_Y aquí estaba él casado, con tres hijos de los cuales dos no le hablaban y una no dejaba de llorar._

-Deja de ignorarme y escúchame. Por ningún motivo pienso dejar que esa escoria de Malfoy se acerca a Albus para…

_¡YA!_

_Merlín, ESTO iba a enloquecer._

Harry paró en seco completamente harto de los gritos en casa y ahora en el trabajo acerca de la relación de Albus y los Malfoy. Harry estaba orgulloso de que Albus no hubiera sido tan estúpido de dejar que los demás influenciaran sus decisiones. Cómo él. Estaba orgulloso de él por haber defendido a sus amigos, incluso estaba orgulloso de la manera en que Malfoy le había tratado dado la historia de ambos.

Cuando algo estaba mal lo estaba, punto final. Y cuando algo estaba bien, de igual manera. Esos dos estarían acabando la rivalidad entre las familias, si los Weasleys no fueran tan tozudos. Harry podría ahora mismo agarrarlos con sus manos y agitarlos hasta que comprendieran, de lo furioso que estaba.

Pero no, porque una vez más Harry se recordó que esta era la madre de sus hijos. Los otros sus suegros y el pelirrojo agresivo y malhablado su mejor amigo.

_¿Por qué carajos no fue un maldito slytherin?_

-No voy a hacer nada, si quieres hacer algo hazlo tú. - dijo-Pero no porque tú y yo no tengamos una relación amable con los Malfoy vamos a impedírselo a Albus. Él es un slytherin oíste bien, por mucho que dejes de hablarle en casa, por mucho que James no lo trate en la escuela o que los Weasley le separen disimuladamente de ellos no va a dejar de serlo y si quiere hacer amistad con los jodidos slytherins te jodes y te lo tragas, porque al menos ellos si lo tratan como una jodida persona y no como un jodido enemigo. Especialmente tú, que eres su madre y ves en tu propio hijo a una especie de prospecto a mortífago - gritó sin importarle que todos los aurores estuvieran viendo. – La guerra ya terminó, supéralo y deja de joderle la vida a los que sobrevivieron. Son humanos también y la mayoría de ellos tenía nuestra edad. ¿Te recuerdo que tú quisiste matarme con el diario? Fue Lucius Malfoy quien te manipulo, pero no deja de ser que FUISTE TÚ. Que Percy traiciono a tu familia por un maldito puesto en el ministerio. Ahora imagina lo que otros podrían hacer por la vida de sus padres y amigos. Si tus padres hubieran sido los mortífagos tú estarías de su lado porque son MALDITA tu familia. Que tuvieras la suerte que otros deseaban no te da derecho a regodearte en su cara.

Mal, esto iba muy mal. Estaban empezando a atacarse mutuamente. No que Ginny no lo estuviera haciendo desde antes.

Ginny retrocedió ofendida y enrojeció.

-Por supuesto que no ibas a hacer nada. Después de todo te importó un carajo que Fred muriera en batalla o que Bill fuera marcado por un lobo pero si te detuviste a salvar a Malfoy ¿no? Por supuesto, ¿cómo no me lo imagine? Siempre persiguiéndolo poniendo de excusas que estaba tramando algo. Incluso declaraste a su favor. Estoy segura que lo único que querías era llevártelo a la cama.

Harry la miró fríamente. No había sido su culpa lo que le había pasado ni a Fred ni a Billy. Echárselo a Harry en la cara era no solo una injusticia, sino también era ofensivo.

Y él extrañaba a Fred. Cada navidad, al mirar a George recordaba las navidades pasadas donde este reía y paseaba con su reflejo platicando y haciendo bromas. Que Ginny lo acusara de no haber podido salvarlo era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado y dolió.

Estaba seguro por la cara de Hermione que se notó. Incluso Ron se mantuvo serio. Pero no podía negarle a Ginny que había preferido sacar a Draco del fuego. La sola idea de dejarlo morir le había provocado a Harry un dolor insoportable, imposible de superar. Malfoy solo había sido como él. Solo había seguido las órdenes de los más poderosos.

_También había tenido miedo de morir._

Y él no podía salvar a todos, maldita sea. Era humano. Tan humano como todos y eso era algo que los demás no comprendían. No querían comprender. Ellos solo lo habían visto nada más que a un maldito héroe que tiene que resolverle a todo el mundo sus problemas. Y ahora tristemente se daba cuenta que a pesar de lo mucho que lo negara Ginny también lo era.

-No voy a decirte nada más, oíste. –dijo con voz neutra, escuchando los susurros a su alrededor, entre ellas las de su amigo pelirrojo y su esposa-Haz lo que te dé la regalada gana, pero Albus VA a quedarse en Hogwarts, VA a seguir siendo un slytherin y VA a seguir siendo amigo de los Malfoy. Ahora, o te retiras del cuartel de aurores o te mando a sacar. Y se los advierto de una jodida vez a todos-dijo mirando alrededor- si alguno le procesa una sola orden de restricción, demanda o queja a Ginevra Weasley (dijo omitiendo el Potter) o me menciona algo acerca de lo equivocado que estoy, de lo mucho que mi esposa tiene razón, o de lo incorrecto que es entablar amistad con los Malfoy… no solo lo voy a Cruciar, sino que también va a ser despedido sin paga alguna y si quiere conseguir trabajo tendrá que salir de Inglaterra porque voy a hacer tan imposible que consigan algún trabajo que se arrepentirán de haber nacido. ¿Entendieron?

Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos ante la idea del jefe de aurores sacando a su propia esposa del cuartel de aurores. Y tras la amenaza de lo que les pasaría a ellos si se inmiscuían, volvieron a sus labores. Ginny, humillada y derrotada, alzó la cara en un gesto altanero y se marchó tirándole el periódico que tenía en la mano hacia su cabeza gritándole que lo odiaba. Pues bien, eso era perfecto, él también lo hacía. Ron y Hermione se vieron ofendidos ante lo que hizo y lo miraron, con esa mirada que exigía una disculpa. Ellos también se podían ir a la ...

Harry los miró fríamente advirtiéndoles que de abrir la boca ellos serían los siguientes y dado las peleas que tuvieron acerca de Albus y Rose, y que había corrido a la propia Ginny que era su esposa, no lo dudaron y volvieron también a lo suyo.

Solo entonces, Harry entró a su oficina de jefe de aurores y sentándose en el sofá cerró los ojos.

_Ahora Albus tenía compañía en el odiado sillón de los Weasleys._

* * *

-¿Entonces?- murmuró Scorpius entrando a la habitación de Albus quien estaba escuchando música en su reproductor mágico mientras estaba tirado en la cama. Se sentó a la orilla y le quitó a Albus los audífonos haciendo que abriera los ojos y le escuchara.

Albus examino la mirada de Scorpius, sabiendo que no estaba enojado. Más bien parecía curioso- ¿Qué significa esto? – expresó al ojigris con un tono cauteloso y mostrándole la foto en el periódico.

-Tu padre estaba agradeciéndome lo del gran comedor- dijo tranquilamente Albus- cuando mencionamos a mi padre cambio sigilosamente de tema poniendo atención a mi corbata.

-Ya…- respondió Scorpius riendo ligeramente-Siempre hace eso. Por un momento temí que te gustase mi padre o viceversa.

-¿Qué?- respondió sentándose en la cama- ¡Tiene la edad de mi propio padre!

-Por eso mismo, tu padre y mi padre se aman en secreto-dijo con una mirada tan seria que si Albus no lo conociera tan bien dudaría de si estaba jugando- y quizás quieran usarnos a nosotros sus clones jóvenes para cumplir sus fantasías. –Abrió los ojos con espanto-A ti específicamente que dejas que te acomoden el nudo de la corbata –dijo exagerando su gesto de miedo.

Albus rió.

-Pendejo. Es tu padre ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Scorpius hizo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te la creíste por un momento ¿no? – rió Scorpius saltando de la cama.- Apuesto que cuando papá venga no podrás evitar ver su hermoso cabello rubio o sus ojos grises que pueden ser tan NO expresivos, y su delgado cuerpo que…

Albus se sujetó la cabeza.

-Basta, Basta. No quiero escuchar esto. Soy heterosexual, muy heterosexual- dijo.

-muchos envidian, y su sedosa voz que…

-¡Ya! Scorpius si sigues así que enamoraré de ti, que serás así en el futuro y por ahora eres igual de joven que yo- Scorpius borró su sonrisa y empezó a retroceder, Albus vió su oportunidad y empezó a caminar hacia él mientras sonreía malévolamente- Que tendrás su sedosa voz, y un cabello rubio que podré apretar cuando te bese mientras me miras con esos ojos grises que …

-Ahhh, aléjate de mí Albus- gritó Scorpius y Albus rió a carcajadas.

-Ahora quién pierde-rió- ¿En serio, Utilizarnos a nosotros?

-Tu padre no es precisamente feo- dijo Scorpius alzándose de hombros- es el héroe del mundo mágico. Y…- Scorpius hizo una sonrisa malvada.

-No, no. Para el carro ahí. No me hablaras de lo atractivo que te resulta mi padre, Malfoy desvergonzado. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu padre? Apuesto que él no era así.

La sonrisa de Scorpius se volvió sincera.

-No, no lo era. Era mucho más amistoso y solidario en las mazmorras, pero supermalísimo y molestoso afuera. Mamá siempre decía que saqué solo lo malo de él. Papá solo se reía y decía que divertiría muchísimo y mira, lo he hecho- expresó alegremente.

Albus sonrió.

-Con todo eso de que se portan igual en público ..

-Oh eso es protocolo Malfoy, pasa de generación en generación y ahora que sabes el secreto tendré que matarte.

Albus le sacó la lengua.

-Tú no te pareces mucho a tu padre Albus. Solo eres físicamente igual a él.

-¿En serio? – dijo moviendo su flequillo- Papá siempre dijo que yo era lo que él siempre quiso ser.

-¿Él pudo ser un slytherin?

Albus asintió

-¿Y por qué no lo fue?

-Porque sus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort y se enteró que era un slytherin.

-Lo cual era cierto- susurro Scorpius. Albus asintió.

-También porque el tío Ron le dijo que los slytherins eran malos y puros hijos de mortífagos. También, bueno, por lo de tu padre…

Scorpius miró a otro lado incómodamente.

-¿Que hay con mi padre?

-Solo sé que dijo algo acerca de estar del lado de las personas correctas.

-Ya, eso. – dijo Scorpius riendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Albus acomodándose mejor.

-Papá me habló de eso una vez mientras trabajaba. La famosa gente correcta eran la tía Pansy, y los tíos Blaise, Theo, Greg y en paz descanse Vincent. Tú sabes, dinero, travesuras, amistad, chocolates gratis, regalos carísimos…

-¿Qué? ¿No se refería a lo de las familias?

-Bueno no creo en realidad. Creo que cuando dijo los Weasley se refería a los Weasleys presentes en la escuela, específicamente el tal Ron.

-Bromeas. - dijo Albus sorprendido. Todo el malentendido por unas pocas palabras malinterpretadas-Pero si le dijo pobre y que sus padres se reproducían más de lo que podían pagar. Además les estuvo jodiendo durante los 6 años.

-5- dijo seriamente Scorpius mientras se levantaba y frunció el ceño tratando de omitir las razones por las que su padre lo hizo. Cambió de tema.

-Y tú me empezaste a molestar a mí. SCORPIUS MALFOY. Y de a gratis menso- dijo tirándole la almohada.- Además él se burló de su nombre y esa, mi querido amigo Albus, es una ofensa grandísima.

-Porque significa dragón- dijo suavemente y luego rio- es un poco chistoso si ves su traducción literal.

-El mío significa escorpión. – Dijo el rubio y le señaló con la varita- Y dejame decirte que todo Black que se respete posee el nombre de una constelación. ¿Te burlas de nuestros nombres? ¿Te crucio ya?

Albus arrugó la nariz.

-No gracias. Estoy seguro que tú sí sabes cruciar gente.

-Lo normal- dijo Scorpius acostándose en la cama- ya sabes uno tiene que saber defenderse cuando estás en el in …

_Infierno de los gryffindors, casi se le escapó._

Dandose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, Scorpius calló.

Entre amigos desde pequeños esa frase era común y se refería a las burlas, ataques y ofensas que eran destinadas a sus padres y conocidos desde antes de nacer como resultado de que la mayoría de los que pelearon para vencer a Voldemort fueron gryffindors siguiendo a Potter y por ende sus llegadas a puestos políticos importantes que ocasionaron reglas indiscriminadas en busca de "justicia". Especialmente de la famosa Hermione Weasley y su gran sabiduría. ¿En serio? ¿Orfanatos particulares para los huérfanos hijos de mortífagos?¿Quién los iba a adoptar ahí?, ¿eliminación de puestos importantes y poderosos para los marcados en el ministerio?, ¿Revisiones sin posibilidad de negación para los que estuvieron en el lado oscuro? ¿Confiscación de bienes heredados por sangre? ¿Niños de 15 años en Azkaban?

_Cambiamos una tiranía por otra, _solía decir su madre.

Scorpius recordaba perfectamente que en una ocasión, solo por joder, los aurores había despertado a todos en la Mansión para hacer una "revisión" profunda por el secuestro de una niña que resultó haberse fugado con su novio.

No recordaba haber visto al padre de Albus, pero eso no quería decir nada. Recordaba haberse levantado con miedo por los sonidos de un hombre caminando por su habitación tirando sus cosas, los gritos de sus padres exigiéndoles que no tenía derecho de entrar al cuarto de Scorpius así como así y despertarlo asustado.

Recordaba al hombre el pelirrojo, que no sabía si era un Weasley, diciéndoles que más daba si se asustaba. Era hijo de mortífagos y slytherins era por descendencia un llorón y cobarde.

La mirada entre odio y vergüenza de su padre.

Las lágrimas de su madre.

Scorpius debía admitir que durante un largo tiempo él odió a Potter y toda su seguidilla por hacerle pasar a su familia por todo ese dolor y humillación, hasta que un día tuvo una larga plática con su padre. Eso más que mitigar el odio lo hizo entristecerse. Su padre le debía la vida a Potter y su libertad. Sin embargo no evitaba que Potter y compañía no le agradara.

Él mismo detestaba a Albus al principio. Por ser el hijo del héroe mientras a ellos los veían como molestias, por vivir una vida sin las preocupaciones diarias que ellos tenían. Y cuando empezó a vencerlo en todo, Scorpius le odió tanto que escribió de él a su padre y cuando llegó la respuesta, Scorpius no supo que pensar. Hasta que lo defendió frente a todos…

Eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo que su padre había dicho acerca de que Potter solo había luchado por la justicia del mundo mágico, y que cómo él solo había tratado de hacer algo.

_Sobrevivir_

Al igual que Albus, al igual que él. Aferrándose a lo que sea que los mantuviera cuerdos.

_-Potter no es el culpable, _solía decir su padre. _Solo nos liberó. El resto fueron daños colaterales. En la guerra siempre hay perdedores Scorpius, en este caso fuimos nosotros._

_-¿Y no podemos irnos? Por favor papá, no quiero que sigan así. Vayámonos como la tía Pansy_

_-No puedo dejar a tu abuela sola, y el tío Theo ¿recuerdas? Pero si es lo que deseas puedo hablar con tu madre para que ustedes se vayan y …_

_-Está bien, papá. Nos quedaremos. Yo tampoco quiero que le pase algo malo a la abuela si le dejamos sola…._

Alejando sus recuerdos de esa mañana. Scorpius miró a Albus.

_El infierno de los gryffindors …_

¿Quién había inventado esa frase?

Él solo sabía que había vivido con ella siempre. En una reunión familiar y entre amigos era tan normal escucharla como platicar de quidditch. En un segundo podías hablar de pociones o hechizos y al siguiente quejarte del trato que los aurores o vendedores te ofrecían. La frase vivía con ellos.

_Era su vida._

Para ellos era tan común usarla que ahora solían estar alertas todas las veces que Albus estaba para no ofenderlo. Los slytherins que al principio se habían llevado con Albus no eran parte de los hijos de los mortífagos y por eso no la usaban, pero el resto que habían estado evitando a Albus como la peste por ser hijo del héroe y decidieron darle una oportunidad luego, se la estaban tragando con mucho esfuerzo.

Jennifer, Damián y Alexander que eran los que más las decían estaban encontrando difícil no decirla en una plática común y Scorpius a veces se escapaba a platicar con ellos cuando Albus estaba platicando con alguien más, para que no la escuche. Pero Scorpius sabía que no podrían hacerlo siempre, un día sin pensarlo se les escaparía. Y no sabían cómo reaccionaría Albus, pues era una ofensa directa a su familia.

Y aquí estaba él, haciendo amistad con el hijo del hombre que sin quererlo los condenó a todos ellos. Todos sus tíos habían reaccionado negativamente ante la amistad de ellos con Albus. El tío Blaise llegó a Inglattera solo para hablar del tema con Damián del tema. Alexander tuvo una extensa carta que estaba seguro duró horas en ser escritas y horas en leerse. Pero la que se la pasó peor fue Jennifer, quién despertó con un vociferador en la ventana de su cuarto y que gracias a un hechizo silenciador, los demás no lograron escuchar. Sin embargo, Scorpius, Alexander y Damián pasaron 3 horas consolándola.

Una carta a su padre, resolvió el problema. No supo nunca que había hecho pero a la mañana siguiente Parkinson madre había llegado a Hogwarts solo para pedir disculpas.

Se preguntó entonces porque su padre aún no le había exigido que se separase de él, tal como su abuela había hecho la semana pasada y los padres de sus amigos habían hecho.

Aunque consideraba a Albus su amigo sabía que pertenecía a un mundo distinto al de ellos fuera de las mazmorras, porque él era el hijo del héroe y el resto los hijos de los mortífagos. Que él cayera en Slytherin había sido solo un desafortunado accidente. Esas cosas pasaban, el seguía siendo un Potter. Si Scorpius hubiera decido ser un gryffindor solo sería objeto de discriminaciones, burlas y desprecios. En momentos así, se preguntaba porque aceptó ser su amigo y si debía volver a darle la espalda. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque sabía que Albus estaba en problemas en casa por ser amigo suyo, por ser un slytherin. Por haberle apoyado.

_Y un Malfoy siempre pagaba sus deudas_

Además ¿No estaba Albus también sufriendo las consecuencias de la guerra? ¿Por qué siendo hijo del héroe, Scorpius creía que estaba en el lado perdedor?

- Mei te mando esta carta -dijo levantándose y dándosela.- Debo irme- señaló, no sintiéndose bien de estar con él. No en este momento. Tenía que buscar a Jennifer para sentirse mejor.

-¿Scorpius?- preguntó Albus- ¿Estas bien?- su mirada se dirigió hacia la parte de la túnica que Scorpius estaba apretando. Llevaba minutos mirándolo y por sus ojos podía ver que estaba pensando cosas no muy agradables.

Seguramente relacionadas con sus respectivos padres.

-Si- dijo sonriendo pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-¿Porque no solo me lo dices?- preguntó Albus serio- sé que hay algo que no quieren decirme. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Scorpius solo apretó los labios y se retiró. En ese momento Albus pensó que el rubio quizá si era igual a su padre. En estos momentos, Albus sabía que lo era.

* * *

Harry se frotó los ojos sintiendo el cansancio en ellos. Las semanas anteriores habían sido una completa locura entre las peleas con Ginny y los ataques a sangremuggles, que si les preguntabas a todos era una venganza de los marcados que se estaban revelando por el trato recibido. El principal sospechoso por supuesto era Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Gracias a Merlín, Malfoy había salido del país debido a negocios al parecer el mismo día de la foto del periodista, por lo que ni debía saber todo el alboroto que tanto Albus como él protagonizaron ni podía ser partícipe del ataque en Hogsmade.

Tratando de separar a Malfoy de sus pensamientos, miró la carta que una lechuza había dejado frente a él.

_Un acta de divorcio._

Ginny le estaba pidiendo el divorcio, otra vez, justo una semana antes de que los niños salieran de Hogwarts. ¿Había pasado un año más? Qué rápido.

Y ¿cómo no se lo imaginó? Tenía la custodia completa de Albus y ella la de James, Lily tendría custodia compartida o sería de acuerdo al favor de un juez. El documento olía a Hermione por todos lados. Frunció el ceño, pensando que después de tantas peleas quizá era lo ideal, después de todo, terminar esta farsa. Los niños ya estaban grandes. Además Albus estaría en slytherin otros 4 años y él no creía poder aguantar tanto discutiendo con Ginny por ello. DISCUTIENDO CON TODO EL CLAN. Ahora ni siquiera Hermione estaba de su parte. Además James que era pegadito a los gemelos no paraba de recriminarle y ponerse del lado de su madre, hasta el punto de recordarle a Harry terriblemente a Dudley. Los Weasley habían dejado de dirigirle la palabra hasta que "reflexionara" que era lo correcto.

Lo correcto sus….

Hasta que hiciera lo que ellos querían, era la verdad.

Pero como siempre que se trataba de algo que Harry consideraba importante, se tomó el tiempo para pensar bien las cosas. Usualmente consultaba a Hermione pero no lo hizo esta vez. La última vez termino casado con Ginny y lamentándose no haber hecho lo que Astoria hizo. Pedirle su amor a Malfoy.

_Si permanecía con Ginny…._

¿Sería feliz?

No.

¿Sus hijos serían felices?

Esto le llevó más tiempo, pero supo que no. Lily se iba a su habitación a llorar luego de todos los gritos, James lo odiaba literalmente y no le dirigía la palabra y Albus había dejado de comunicarse con todos ellos y sería totalmente infeliz en casa ahora que llegaban las vacaciones.

_Nuevamente._

Y Harry no quería hacerle eso, que creciera como él, sintiendo el desprecio de lo que él llamaba familia. Como si desperdiciara aire cuando respiraba.

Como siempre que se peleaban, Ginny esperaba que fuera el quien se disculpara. Le estaba dando un últimatum que anteriormente Harry ya había tomado. El divorcio. A él. Al jodido héroe del mundo mágico.

Sonrió con sarcasmo. Estaba harto de su vida y era hora de volverla a tener a su mando. Sacudió la cabeza y vio el reloj. Llevaba tres malditas horas viendo el papel. Bien, como sea.

Tomo la pluma y marcó en ella la firma en el papel, que ya contenía la firma de Ginny y se sintió liberado de la unión de la magia.

Era raro.

Era raro, pero a la vez liberador.

Consciente de que había hecho a Ginny, sin que ella supiera, firmar una carta donde decía que todo lo que le pertenecía antes del matrimonio era de él no se preocupó por la repartición de los bienes. Porque ahora gracias a ella misma, estaba totalmente en la calle. Vivían en Grimmauld Place, que era de Harry (No le pareció correcto llevarla a Godric Hollow). Habían manejado una sola fortuna, la de Harry también, para vivir. Y mira qué casualidad, ella no trabajaba. No tenía derecho a decir que contribuyó con ello.

Después de todo, Harry podía ser un gryffindor, pero también podía ser un slytherin.

_Y un Slytherin no se fía de nada ni de nadie que no sean ellos mismos y los otros slytherins._

El movimiento en sus llamas le hizo notar que Ginny se había dado cuenta que él había firmado los papeles, y por la furia en que las llamas se movían no había formado parte de sus planes. No respondió la llamada flú. La última vez, gracias a Hermione, se había dado cuenta que los papeles de divorcio eran falsos y le había reclamado al darse cuenta así que seguramente la pelirroja quiso dramatizar y enviarle los verdaderos. Rio. Ahora mismo debería haberle llegado la orden de desalojar la casa sin poder llevarse nada más que su propia ropa y joyería. Nada más.

Dado que había perdido la custodia de James y éste estaba en la escuela junto con Albus no se preocupó. Pero sí que se preocupó por Lily que estaba en la guardería del ministerio dado que la pelirroja "no estaba de humor" para cuidar a su hija.

-Pinky- llamó y el elfo apareció frente a él.

-El amo Harry ha llamado a Pinky, señor- expresó.

-Trae a Lily y dile a los profesores que está conmigo. Tráela aquí y no dejes que nadie se la lleve hasta que regrese. Ni siquiera Ginny.

-Como el amo Potter ordene- dijo retirándose.

Sonrió, hasta los elfos eran suyos.

Harry volteó la mirada topándose con el periódico que desde hace días adornaba su escritorio. Miró la foto de Draco acomodando la corbata de Albus.

_Si él pudiera tener una familia con Draco podría ser así._

De hecho, ahora que lo notaba, ya nada se lo impedía. Pero por el momento tenía que resolver otras cosas. Se puso su capa de jefe de aurores y se dirigió hacia el ministro, era hora de empezar a cobrar deudas de vida. Qué bueno que él tenía bastantes a la mano.


	3. Entre extravíos y encuentros

_Hola a todos :)_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, perdonen. Me alegra mucho que continuen leyendo la historia y sobre todo gracias por tomarse su tiempo para publicarme un review, seguirla historia o ponerla en favoritos. _

_Naru,kasandra potter,Moontsee VR, IB Black, Nanami Fushikawa, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, svisanve y lucas1177 gracias por dejarme un review en el otro capitulo y me alegra muchisimo que el capitulo les gustara y esperen la continuación :D _

_De todo corazón, a todos ustedes les dedico el siguiente capitulo._

_Freya Uchiha :)_

* * *

_**ENTRE EXTRAVÍOS Y ENCUENTROS  
**_

-Perdona- dijo al hombre frente él haciendo que éste rodara los ojos.- Me estás pidiendo ¿qué?

Kingsley alzó la mirada y enfrentó la verde esmeralda de Harry Potter en busca de algo que negara sus palabras anteriores, pero al no encontrarlo, se rindió ante lo que se negaba a creer.

_Le estaba cobrando la deuda de vida_

Esto sin duda era peor de lo que imaginaba. Cuando Harry había abierto la puerta de su despacho luciendo imponente su traje de jefe de aurores, Kingsley supo en seguida por su mirada que le traería malas noticias. Pero sin duda éste no era el tipo de problemas que él esperaba. Él esperaba un ataque, un incendio, robos masivos, la aparición de un mortífago, incluso se estaba preparando para recibir la noticia de una huída en Azkaban a manos de Parkinson, o algo así. No que le cobrara una deuda de vida que no había cobrado durante 3 años.

Pudo ver como el hombre frente a él hacia amago de su paciencia y le repetía lo que quería.

-Quiero que me des la custodia de Lily.

_La custodia de Lily Potter._

_La hija de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter._

Kingsley, como todo ravenclaw, tenía la inteligencia y la sabiduría de su lado. Y su inteligencia y gran sabiduría le indicaban que Harry no estaba bromeando y había llegado a la conclusión de que ésta era la manera de que él cediera a lo que pedía y a su vez obtener lo él deseaba.

-¿Lo has discutido con Ginny?, creo que ambos podrían resolverlo. No hay necesidad de llegar a estos extremos Harry.

La mirada del héroe del mundo mágico le mostró por primera vez insolencia y Kingsley supo que estaba llegando a su límite.

-¿Crees que no lo había pensado? Mira esto.

Harry le tiró unos papeles que sin duda eran actas de divorcio. Tenía la firma de ambos ex- contrayentes y afirmaba que cada uno se quedaba con un hijo y la menor tendría custodia compartida o la que dictaminara un juez. Pero la custodia compartida era solo una forma de decir que estaría con la madre y tendría permiso de ver a su padre por unos días cada semana. Haciendo uso de su gran paciencia, examino los papeles frente a él. Harry dejo que lo haga, consciente de que aunque al principio pensó que era creación de Hermione, al examinarlo con más cuidado tenía una marca en la esquina superior izquierda que identificaba al creador del contrato como Terry Boot.

_El jodido abogado de ambos._

Frunciendo el ceño, Kingsley se dió cuenta de porque el moreno quería su favor. Que el abogado de ambos se pusiera del lado de la madre, era ya por sí mismo, una gran desventaja. Más siendo éste el mejor abogado del área. Ginny sin duda le había ganado la partida. Aún si la defensa de Harry fuera legal, Boot manipularía al juzgado acerca del peligro que podía tener la niña al convivir con él, el horario que laboraba y el riesgo de este. También podría alegar que había dejado en la calle a su esposa sin piedad. Y eso no sería muy bien visto para los miembros del juzgado. La única manera en que Harry podría asegurar por completa su victoria, sin cobrar deudas de vida, sería casarse y que alguien pudiese reclamar la custodia de la niña como propia. Pero el hombre no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Esto está hecho por tu propio abogado, Harry.-Dijo tratando de averiguar si Harry sabía lo que esto implicaba, cuando Harry enarcó una ceja con furia y ganas de asesinar a Boot, Kingsley supo que sí, si lo sabía, y sí,estaba a punto de asesinarlo a él con tal de desahogarse. -Esto es malo para tí.

-Lo sé- dijo resoplando.-¿Entiendes ahora porque lo hago?

Kingsley asintió.

-Sin embargo, tendría que explicar porque te la estoy dando Harry, y el pago de una deuda de vida no es una razón válida. Aun si viene de mí. Necesitas una razón válida que la incapacite como la mejor opción de custodia. No se. Pruebas como el maltrato hacia sus hijos.

-No tengo más testigos que los Weasley, pero ellos mismo son el problema. Van a estar a su favor completamente. ¿Entiendes? Necesito testigos de que es mala madre, pero que no pertenezcan a la casa de los Weasley y no los tengo porque fuera de casa Ginny es la maldita esposa perfecta. Hoy dijo que Lily era un estorbo para su descanso y la trajo a la guardería del ministerio donde dijo amablemente que estaba mareada y cansada.–Inquirió Harry con ira-Así que necesito que te encargues de esto. No me importa como lo hagas, pero desde el momento en que te lo pedí la magia empezará a consumirte y a enloquecerte. Y tienes dos salidas a esto por que te aseguro que no la retiraré: O me das la custodia de Lily de algún modo u otro, o aceptas que la magia te destruya. Aún tengo muchísimas deudas que cobrar, pero tú eres la vía rápida y si tú no decides hacerlo, ya me ocuparé de que alguien con más preocupación por su vida lo haga.

-Harry, por favor.

Harry se sintió un poco culpable con el hombre. Era el mejor amigo de Arthur Weasley y debía sentir que lo estaba traicionando. Pero a estas alturas del pedido, Harry ya no podía ceder. Una vez que lo hiciera, el ministro podría decirle a Arthur como Harry planeaba asegurar la custodia de Lily y entonces tendría a los Weasleys todavía más sobre él. Obtener la custodia con el aprobamiento de Kingsley, "técnicamente" de manera legal, cumplía las condiciones que Ginny había puesto -que eran conseguir la custodia por medio de la orden de un juez- y aseguraba que la manera en que lo consiguió no sería divulgada, porque el único que lo sabía era el mismo hombre frente a él.

Para rematar sus palabras Harry trato de manipularlo sentimentalmente, entre los gryffindors funcionaba, pero no estaba seguro como funcionaría en Kingsley que estuvo en la casa azul y bronce. Tampoco es que estuviera mintiendo acerca de sus sentimientos, solo estaba expresándoselos a la persona correcta.

-Necesito que me la des- dijo en voz baja, consciente de que si le daba más poder y sentimiento a sus palabras llegarían al corazón del hombre y éste cedería más rápido- por favor.

-Harry, si esto es por Malfoy…

-No se trata de eso-dijo parando el rumbo de una conversación que no le convenía para nada. Necesitaba el apoyo de Kingsley. No que le dijera que estaba mal dando su aprobación para su amistad de su hijo- le están haciendo la vida imposible a Albus. Lo tratan como si fuera un estorbo en casa. Y Lily es pegadísima a Albus, podría ser un Gryffindor o una Slytherin. No han acabado con Albus porque yo estoy ahí. Pero ahora Ginny me ha regalado la custodia de Albus, y con el divorcio se está asegurando de alejarme de Lily. Y no pienso dejar que le hagan lo mismo a ella. Albus es su hijo, Kingsley. Y a Ginny ni le importa, solo le importa que acepta a los Malfoys y que es un slytherin. Y quiere destruir a Malfoy solo porque es él, no porque sea un peligro para nuestro hijo. Ese matrimonio me estaba acabando Kingsley. A mí. A Albus. A Lily. Se está encerrando a diario en su habitación y llora sin parar. James se ha vuelto grosero e imposible. Me odia, me ignora y he llegado a escucharlo diciendo que . Y en la madriguera lo tratan como me trataban mis tios- dijo con la mirada perdida- No quiero que Albus pase por ello. Me tiene a mí.

El ministro puso su mano sobre la barbilla y miró al hombre frente a él. Comprendía la desesperación del hombre tratando de que su hijo no viva lo mismo que él vivió. El divorcio sin duda había sido un corte por lo sano y la elección más inteligente. Y él no podía decir que no quería a Harry, era uno de sus aurores favoritos y Merlín lo sabía. Se llevaba bien con él, era correcto y atento. Había salvado al mundo mágico, le había apoyado a desplegar su carrera política. Y ahora Harry necesitaba su ayuda, se había separado de los Weasley y necesitaba apoyarse en alguien. Sin embargo su petición lo estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Resopló maldiciendo el día en que a Draco Malfoy se le ocurrió ofrecerle la mano al hijo del héroe mágico sin medir la consecuencias de esto.

Resopló.

-¿Tú apruebas sinceramente la decisión de tu hijo?- preguntó.

-Lo hago- dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y el ministro pudo ver al Harry de 17 años que deseaba con fervor salvar al mundo, con fuerza y determinación. ¿Hace cuánto que Harry no tenía esa mirada? Suspiró. Arthur le iba a odiar si se enteraba.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo?- preguntó Harry emocionado llegando a conmover incluso a Kingsley. Algo dentro de él le dijo que había hecho lo correcto si Harry tenía tal perspectiva. Después de todo, puede que las cosas fueran para bien.

-He dicho que lo haré.-repitió- Ahora Jefe de Aurores- dijo seriamente- salga de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y lo despida, o lo mande a encerrar por chantaje.

Harry asintió y se paró para retirarse.

-Gracias, ministro.

-Seriedad y silencio ante todo esto, Auror Potter- dijo tranquilamente mientras lo veía salir. Menudo Slytherin que le salió Harry. Bueno, -era por una buena razón- se dijo. Ese pobre chico Albus no tenía la culpa de haber heredado solo los genes de Harry y que su padre se enredara con la familia más gryffindoresca que existía en la historia. Frunció el ceño. Harry era un idiota, negarle la mano a Draco Malfoy para luego enamorarse de él.

Idiota.

Pero mejor hacer como si el no sabía nada. Haría lo que sea porque Harry sea feliz. Así, si tenia suerte no le cobraría la otra deuda de vida. Y bueno, él no quería morir.

* * *

Hermione Granger podía decir que estuvo enojadísima con Harry Potter, porque si bien en el colegio la había defendido cada vez que Malfoy le había dicho sangresucia había dejado pasar por alto que su propio hijo le dijera lo mismo usando a su hija de intermediaria.

Ni siquiera se habían disculpado ni él ni Albus con ella. Y pasada la furia inicial, fue cuando su mente se permitió analizar mejor las cosas. Que el matrimonio de Harry se fuera a pique fue la primera iniciativa de reconciliarse con él, pero Ron estaba tan en contra de eso que cada vez que trataba de acercarse al jefe de aurores se acobardaba pensando en el pleito que tendría a llegar a casa.

Pero era hora de hacer lo correcto, se dijo sujetando con fuerza los papeles en su mano. Si bien Malfoy no era santo de su devoción, sabía que su hija había sido grosera con el Malfoy menor al decirle que no parecía importarle que su madre haya muerto. Muy grosera, y si había algo que a Hermione le molestaba, eran las injusticias. Ella no había criado así a Rose. De eso seguramente la culpa la tenía Ron y sus hermanos, y sus primos. Y por favor, hasta sus abuelos.

Resoplando con cansancio, camino por los pasillos del ministerio, enojada con Ron por haberse escapado a quien sabe dónde y no ayudarla. Siguió pensando como disculparse con Harry, hasta ahora no había notado que Rose había heredado el odio inmenso hacia los Malfoys que tenía toda la familia Weasley. No que Lucius Malfoy no se lo mereciera, pero Draco Malfoy en realidad no había hecho más que insultarles y molestarlos y si bien, había permitido que los mortífagos entraran las palabras de Harry le hicieron darse cuenta de una cosa.

_Lo había hecho por sus padres._

¿Acaso los padres de Malfoy cumplieron órdenes de Voldemort para salvarle a él? En algún momento del día, Hermione recordó la mano de Lucius Malfoy y la voz de Narcissa pidiéndole a Draco que se uniera de su lado en la batalla de Hogwarts mientras Voldemort gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Harry había muerto. Pidiendóselo. Tres veces. Y esas tres veces Draco Malfoy había dudado, inseguro de lo que debía hacer.

_Y al final había caminado hacia ellos_

La mirada de Malfoy en ese momento mientras Voldemort se alegraba de tener al rubio en sus filas no había sido entusiasmo, ni orgullo, ni siquiera respeto. Había sido resignación.

Todo este tiempo había estado furiosa del insulto dirigido hacia ella, que no lo había notado. Antes, ni uno de sus pensamientos había estado dirigido a Malfoy. Malfoy era parte de un pasado que Hermione no deseaba rebobinar. No fue hasta que Harry le había gritado a Ginny frente a todos que la guerra había acabado, que Hermione se permitió reflexionar acerca de la situación de los slytherins de su generación y verificar que todos tenían sus razones para hacer lo que hicieron. Parkinson había tenido a sus padres en el lado oscuro, Blaise Zabini un primo, Theodore Nott a su padre, Roger Davis a su hermana...

Quizá fuera una coincidencia, pero más bien pareció un juego del destino, porque mientras pensaba en eso, vio a Draco Malfoy por primera vez en años frente a ella. El rubio estaba terminando de firmar unos papeles. Por la maleta en la mano, Hermione podía decir que acababa de llegar de su viaje de negocios en el que se había marchado antes de que todo el pleito acerca de él y Albus explotara. Fue entonces cuando notó lo cansado que se veía Malfoy. Ni siquiera la había notado, frotaba sus ojos constantemente y bostezaba por momentos. El chico frente a él estaba tratándolo con frialdad, pero Hermione pudo notar que no parecía importarle a Draco, como si estuviera demasiado acostumbrado. Si se hubiera tratado de ella, estaba segura que el chico, por muy mal humor que se cargara Hermione, abría mínimo sonreído.

_¿Siempre era así?_

Su mirada le recordó a dos personas. Irónicamente, le recordó a Harry mientras hablaba de la vida con sus tíos y a la vez a Albus, mientras pasaba el día en la madriguera.

Y jadeó.

_¿Que habían estado haciendo?_

_¿Cómo podían tratar a Albus de la misma manera que sus tíos trataron a Harry?_

_¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?_

Unos pasos se oyeron por el pasillo cercano y Hermione pudo observar a Cho, quien trabajaba de inefable, caminar hacia Draco con una sonrisa y un gesto de bienvenida. Su mirada entonces fue cautivada por las ropas que el rubio traía. Era una túnica considerada en la familia de los sangre puras como una tradición.

_Era la túnica del duelo._

La prueba de que después de tantos meses, Draco Malfoy aún sentía la pérdida de su esposa.

Sin quererlo, que Rose le dijera que su esposa muerta no le importaba, anudó el estómago de Hermione. Empezó a sentir las ganas de llorar de arrepentimiento mientras su mirada recorría al rubio quien sonreía a Cho amigablemente. Con el acercamiento de la inefable, el muchacho frente a ambos había aligerado su desprecio y mostraba una cara más amable mientras la saludaba. Cho Chang lo ignoró por completó con una muestra ligera de enfado pero saludó al rubio de beso y con una sonrisa para sorpresa del asistente y de ella. Más aun cuando el rubio correspondío la sonrisa y le permitió darle un suave abrazo.

Ambos tuvieron una breve conversación y finalmente Hermione observó a Cho reirse mientras se marchaba por donde vino. Entonces el rubio desvió la cara y su mirada se posó sobre ella. Su sonrisa desapareció y Hermione podría jurar que Malfoy parecía listo a defenderse de cualquier cosa que ella hiciera o dijese. Las ligeras ojeras le recordaron a Hermione que el slytherin debía estarse dirigiendo a casa cuando ella interrumpió su camino, así que tratando de eliminar la incomodidad de ambos, solo saludó con un leve "buenas tardes" que logró que el rubio adquiriera una cara de desconcierto pero eliminara la desconfianza en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes, Granger.- respondió cortesmente.

Observó como el rubio la recorrió con la mirada y se detuvo en su panza. Por un momento Hermione pensó que el rubio diría algo sobre la procreación de los Weasley, pero contrario a eso el rubio solo recibió los papeles que el esperaba y miró los papeles que ella cargaba, como calculando el peso de estos.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunto cortésmente.

-¿Qué?- La mirada del rubio le señaló la gran pila de papeles que estaba cargando -¿Qué si te ayudo?- repitió.

Hermione entonces asintió ligeramente -Sería grandioso- contestó.

El peso entonces fue liberado de sus manos y se sintió mejor de lo que pensaba. Miró el maletín como cuestionándolo con la mirada, y cuando la mirada del rubio se detuvo en lo que ella veía solo murmuró unas palabras y éste desapareció hacia lo que Hermione creyó Malfoy Manor.

-Te sigo.

Contrario a lo que pensaba al inicio, no le molestaba la presencia del rubio caminando a su lado. Al contrario, por alguna razón era relajante y protector, un sentimiento que solo lograba tener cuando Ron o Harry estaban a su lado y que le hacía sentirse tranquila sin importar lo malo que fuese el día. Se preguntó si era por ello que el rubio siempre estuvo rodeado de gente en Hogwarts. Cuando empezó a vislumbrar el elevador que la llevaría al departamento de aurores y vió a Seamus salir de este y dirigirse a algún lado, fue cuando se dió cuenta de que el destino de ella sin duda sería muy incomodo para el rubio, más cuando estaba lleno de ex compañeros escolares.

-Emm Malfoy- inició dubitativa

-¿sí?- Malfoy la miró de lado y Hermione entonces se permitió mirarlo. Malfoy era guapo, mucho. Tenía en este momento una mirada amable y atenta que sin duda contrastaba su usual mirada de superioridad o desconfianza. Era incluso catalogada como una hermosa mirada inocente.

-¿Granger?- preguntó.

Hermione se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y no queriendo que el rubio la diera por descubierta, recordó lo que iba a decir.

-Estamos yendo al área de los aurores.- dijo y pudo notar como el slytherin se tensó de hombros y recupero esa mirada de precaución- Si quieres, puedes devolvérmelos. No pasa nada, has sido de gran ayuda.

Malfoy pareció pensarselo por un momento pero negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, son muy pesados- fue lo que finalmente dijo.

Siguieron su camino en silencio pero mientras caminaban, Hermione pudo notar como todos los que se cruzaban en su camino veían al rubio con curiosidad, desprecio o como si fuera indigno de cruzar el lugar. Miró de reojo al rubio quien parecía no tomarle importancia y continuaba tranquilamente su camino y trató de ignorarlo también, envidiando la temple de Malfoy a ser el centro de las miradas, pero a mitad del camino no pudo evitar pararse de golpe, para sorpresa del rubio.

-¿Granger?- oyó en voz baja al rubio pero lo ignoró- ¿Pasa algo?

-¡¿Es que no tienen nada que hacer?! - gritó y todo mundo la miró con miedo cuando sacó la varita. Cuando recibiera la primera llamada de atención por su conducta...bueno, culparía a las hormonas.

* * *

Mientras caminaban hacia el cuartel de aurores, Draco se dio cuenta que cometido una gran estupidez. Se dirigía al territorio de Potter, a quien le dijo la última vez que lo vio que debía estar muerto.

Cuando había llegado de su viaje de negocios, había notado lo mucho que los pasajeros de ida se le quedaban viendo. No es que nunca lo hubieran hecho, pero en vez de odio, desprecio o miedo. Había curiosidad.

_Curiosidad._

No le quiso tomar importancia, pero cuando compró el diario, pudo notar la noticia del momento que era el posible divorcio de Potter con la menor de los Weasleys. Los rumores aseguraban que el pleito surgió a raíz de que Potter aprobara la relación entre su hijo Albus con los Malfoy. Draco no hubiera creído que eso era verdad si no hubieran puesto una foto de él dandole la mano a Albus y otra donde Potter sonreía.

_Sonreía. _

_Por Merlín_

Y era una sonrisa suave, dulce, como la que Albus había mostrado al darle su mano y él había añorado en Potter en ese momento. Dirigida a ambos. Dirigida a él. Algo dentro de Draco se removió en su estómago y trato de fuerza de ignorarlo. Después hablaba de cómo el jefe de aurores había corrido a su esposa del cuartel cuando esta exigía que acabase con la amistad de los Malfoys y su hijo. También de como Harry Potter había hablado a su favor en su juicio para que este no fuera juzgado y enviado a Azkaban.Y una lista de cosas probables que demostraban que a Potter le agradaba, o incluso gustaba Draco Malfoy.

Con un poco de vergüenza sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente. Ya no podía correr. Pasado el alivio inicial que le dieron sus palabras al gritarle al ojiverde, con todo lo que había leído horas antes ahora solo le daban ganas de evitar al moreno. Era un mentira total, se repetía. Potter solo hacía lo que hacía, porque debía.

_Porque era lo correcto_

-Emm Malfoy- oyo la voz de Granger y no pudo evitar verla de lado tratando de no tropezar. En serio, tenía que olvidar el tema. Y puede que Weasley sea un inconsciente dejando a su esposa embarazada trabajar, pero ¿por qué Granger se obligaba a cargar tanto peso?

-¿sí?- dijo consciente de la mirada escaneadora que le dirigía la castaña. Si no fuera ella, Draco podría decir que lo estaba admirando. -¿Granger?- preguntó.

Hermione entonces se sonrojó. Y antes de que Draco se preguntara por qué, volvió a mirarle.

-Estamos yendo al área de los aurores. Si quieres, puedes devolvérmelos. No pasa nada, has sido de gran ayuda.

Esta era su oportunidad de huir se dijo Draco, pero contrario a sus pensamientos siguió caminando a su lado. Bueno, que no se diga que el sombrero no lo quiso poner en Gryffindor. Si Scorpius supiera….

-Está bien, son muy pesados- fue lo que finalmente dijo.

Caminaron en silencio, pero Draco pudo notar que había demasiada incomodidad en el ambiente. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado, pero seguía siendo incomodo por eso. Trató de ignorarlo pero estaba consciente de que la bruja a su lado no pudo hacerlo. Cuando la voz de ésta se escuchó fuertemente y con enfado, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-¡¿Es que no tienen nada que hacer?!

Draco la miró sorprendido.

_Era irónico que fuese exactamente ella, quien lo defendiera._

Debían ser las hormonas.

* * *

Una vez que subieron al elevador, la castaña silenciosamente apretó el botón que los dirigiría a su destino. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, todos miraron con sorpresa mal disimulada como ambos caminaban a la par, y finalmente lo observaron seguir a Hermione hasta su escritorio y depositar en él los papeles. Consciente de que los murmullos incrementaban decidió marcharse lo más rápido posible antes de que el jefe de aurores apareciese y Draco tuviera que tragarse sus palabras y agradecerle, o se viera sobrepasado y lo insultase. Otra vez.

-Bueno, eso es todo Granger.- dijo finalmente.

-Gracias, Malfoy- dijo la castaña suavemente.

-Gracias a ti- respondió. Nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que la chica que le dio un puñetazo sería quien exigiera que lo dejasen de ver de esa forma. Supuso que estaban a mano.

Ella sonrió entonces y de alguna forma a Draco le recordó a Astoria con sus ojos verdes y cabello castaño, disfrutando de estar nuevamente embarazada, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos. La castaña obviamente no se le parecía. De hecho Draco podría decir que Potter se le parecía aún más. Pero algo dentro de Draco debía admitir que su sonrisa era similar, con un juste toque de dulzura e inocencia mezclado con carácter, con la ilusión de tener a un nuevo ser y poder traerlo al mundo. Draco sintió una pequeña ola de dolor, como siempre que recordaba a Astoria, invadirlo. Y por un simple momento envidió la suerte de la comadreja de aún tener a su pareja y de ser feliz.

_Era tan injusto que él no lo fuera_

Negó con la cabeza queriendo sacudir ese pensamiento y sin quererlo sonrió.

-Felicidades Granger.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por la sonrisa pero amplió mucho más la suya. Consciente de que todos los miraban le tomó de la manga de la túnica.

-Espera, Malfoy. Tan solo un momento.

Draco asintió y esperó a que Granger terminara de revisar el último cajón de su escritorio. Cuando frente a todos sacó una pequeña barra de chocolate y se lo extendió, Draco la miró confundido.

-Tómala, es mi forma de agradecerte por tu ayuda.

-No es necesario- repitió pero su estómago no pareció muy contento porque gruño levemente permitiéndole a Hermione escucharle. Draco se sonrojo recordando que no había comido nada y miró a los alrededores en busca de si alguien había escuchado su estomago gruñir.

-Lo es, vamos.- dijo alcanzandole aún más la barra.

-Gracias- repitió y volvió a hacer la señal de que se iba.

-¡Malfoy!,-llamó Hermione atrayendo nuevamente su atención- sobre Rose…- dijo dudando un segundo, pero quería aclarar que Malfoy no era tampoco su enemigo frente a todos, y que estaba en desacuerdo en la forma en que lo estaban mirando y tratando. Y nada mejor que hacer las paces frente a todos ellos. Respiró consciente de la mirada sobre ella y por fin haciendo un gran esfuerzo por los nervios en su estómago, habló - lamento mucho lo que te dijo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que todos los presentes, los murmullos comenzaron a crecer y Hermione pudo ver la incomodidad nuevamente en Malfoy. Cuando esto sucedía, Hermione creía que el rubio huiría en cualquier momento, así que quiso asegurarse que oyera todo. Miró alrededor en busca del pelirrojo que tenía por marido segura de que negaría las palabras de su mujer y al no encontrarlo lo miro nuevamente.

-Fue muy maleducado de su parte- siguió con el tono que Draco reconocía cada vez que en su adolescencia regañaba a Potter y a Weasley sin importar a quién tuviera frente a él. –suponer que tú y tu hijo no sintieron la pérdida de Astoria Malfoy. Hablare con ella para que no se repita.

-Granger eso no es necesario.- dijo Draco recordando que Albus ya los había defendido e incluso la había insultado a ella.

-Por supuesto, que si.- insistió.- Lo es.

-Es en serio, no lo es – dijo repitiéndose, pero a su mente llegó que era necesario a su vez disculparse a favor de Albus, pues este los había defendido de las palabras de la chica. Además, si él diese su mano a torcer solo un poco, podría aligerar los problemas que según Scorpius, el menor tenía en casa–Potter, Albus… - dijo corrigiéndose- él te insultó para defendernos. Sé que no fue mi decisión o la de Scorpius, pero lo hizo a favor de mi familia, y eso no fue correcto, tampoco. No tienes que disculparte. Yo lamento que tanto él como yo te hayamos llamado así.

Esta vez, fue Hermione quien abrió sorprendida los ojos. Nunca creyó que Malfoy se disculparía por algo en su vida, que lo hiciera con ella fue algo que no supo representar. Pero en cierta forma le alegró y se dió cuenta de la razón por la que Harry defendía a Malfoy. Porque podía ser muy amable también.

Genial, pensó contenta. Ahora solo tenía que hacer las paces con Harry.

-Entonces- dijo extendiéndole su mano- ¿Amigos?

Draco no pudo evitar mirar la marca que se presentó frente a él cuando ella extendió el brazo ante su ofrecimiento. Se sintió culpable al admirar la palabra sangresucia en su antebrazo. Siempre que Draco estaba fuera de casa tenía la necesidad de tapar los restos de su marca oscura, pero ella la mantenía a la vista ¿Cómo podía verla siempre en su brazo? ¿No le recordaba el dolor, el miedo?

La parte Gryffindor de Draco, le dijo que se lo debía a la chica por lo mal que la trato en el pasado, por la marca que ahora tenía en la chica lo hacía con toda sinceridad, acortando una persona de su larga lista de enemigos. La parte slytherin que podía sacar provecho de esa situación.

-¿Malfoy?

La mirada de Draco volvió a los ojos castaños. Aunque siempre confiaba en su parte slytherin, y ésta tenía razón al decirle que podía obtener muchos beneficios- sobre todo en la forma en que lo trataban- también existía la posibilidad de que las cosas se pusieran en su contra, y no pudo evitar mirarla con duda.

-¿Qué hay de Potter?- preguntó. Definitivamente Draco no quería volver a enfrentarse verbalmente con él.

Hermione, sin dejar de mirarlo, negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que a Harry le importe.

Draco dudó nuevamente.

-¿Estás segura? Los Weasley no estarán contentos contigo, en especial tu marido.

Hermione hizo una mueca, y suspiró.

-Lo sé.- Dijo, pero aun así le extendió la mano a Draco, y él la miro de nuevo.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Draco pensó su respuesta. Sin embargo alzó la mano y tomó la que la chica le ofrecía. Ya era "amigo" del hijo de Potter. Que más daba que lo fuera de Granger. Además ahora sería más ameno cuando necesitara trabajar con un auror. Siempre podía pedir que fuese ella quien le atendiera.

-Está bien. –dijo y Hermione sonrió- sí, amigos, puedo trabajar con eso.

Guardó el chocolate en la bolsa de su túnica y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió.

-Adiós Granger.

-Adiós Draco.

No pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante la mención de su nombre, pensando lo muy confianzudos que eran los gryffindors y Hermione dio una leve carcajada.

-Entiendo, a los apellidos. Aun no hay tanta confianza.

Draco solo rio altaneramente y Hermione se dio cuenta de que en realidad Malfoy le caía bien.

_Muy bien._

* * *

Ginny caminó por el ministerio enfadada y buscando a Lily para llevársela a casa, consciente de que ahora que Harry había firmado los papeles, exigiría a su favor la custodia de Lily.

_Y por su cadáver que no lo iba a permitir._

Justo cuando encontró a la maestra para recoger a Lily un elfo estaba hablando con ella y se dio cuenta que era uno de los propios elfos.

_Maldito Harry._

-¡Pinky! ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó.

-Pinky ha venido a recoger a la amita. – dijo – El amo Harry le ha dicho a Pinky que la llevase con él.

-No es necesario- dijo caminando hacia ella con tal enfado que incluso la maestra se dio cuenta de que había un problema- la llevare a casa.

El elfo se sobresaltó pero no dejo que Ginny tocara a Lily.

-¡Quítate de una vez!- exigió.

-El amo Harry especifico que Pinky no dejara que la llevara con usted. Pinky es el elfo del amo Harry. El amo Harry no quiere que usted toque a la amita.

Ginny enrojeció y sacó la varita. Lily que estaba detrás del elfo retrocedió asustada.

-Señora Po…- la voz de la maestra se detuvo involuntariamente contra su voluntad y abrió los ojos espantada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ginny también lo notó.

_Harry le había quitado el privilegio de usar su apellido._

-Señora Weasley- repitió la maestra. – Debe detenerse, está asustando a Lily…

Pero Ginny ya no la escuchaba. Sin darse cuenta su varita cayó al suelo. Estaba acabada. Sin dinero, sin profesión, sin el apellido….

El elfo quiso aprovechar la confusión y se volteó para llevarse a la niña cuando con espanto notó lo que estaba pasando.

_Lily no estaba._

* * *

Luego de caminar junto a Granger, Draco se sintió un poco más ligero. Como si una pequeña parte de la culpa dentro de él, hubiera desaparecido, dejando alivio en su lugar. Aun así, salió del edificio bostezando ligeramente maldiciendo no haber podido dormir más de 5 horas en toda la semana. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerse, unos pasos rápidos se escucharon y volteo hacia donde se escuchaban. Una niña pelirroja corría a lo largo de la calle mientras lloraba, y choco contra él sin que pudiera hacer nada. Pudo ver a lo lejos a una señora mirar la escena con espanto a la vez que el movía la varita para desaparecerse y sentía el contacto de la pequeña sobre él. Aparecieron conjuntamente.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, justo en el jardín donde su madre tomaba el té en las tardes. Draco, con habilidad, sujeto a la niña para que no se golpeara. Debía tener 5 años a lo sumo porque era pequeña, quizá 4. Un poco preocupado por ella se agachó a su altura y vio que seguía llorando.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Cuando la pequeña alzó la mirada, Draco observó el verde de sus ojos con curiosidad. Le recordaban a alguien. Analizándola con detenimiento, Draco observó como de pronto la mirada llorosa se convertía en una admirada y sonreía.

-¡Un príncipe!

¿Un principe? Es cierto que era rubio, se vestía elegante, y sus ojos eran grises. Pero con el sueño que se cargaba Draco dudaba que pudiese lucir justo como un principe. Esta niña había leido demasiados cuentos de hadas, porque se veía feliz y sonrojada, mientras festejaba a su alrededor su suerte. Ojala su hija nunca fuera así.

Cuando la pelirroja lo abrazó, Draco se sorprendió bastante. Más cuando la voz de su madre se escuchó con sorpresa.

-¿Lily Potter?.

Draco cerró los ojos con dolor. ¿Ella dijo Potter?

_No podía ser cierto. _

La niña volteó ante la mención de su nombre y contempló la imponente figura de su madre con una mirada aún más admirada, sus ojos finalmente se posaron en el bebé y sonrió.

-¿Madre?

La niña miró a ambos emocionada. Si él era un principe, y ella su madre, entonces era...

-¡Una reina! ¡Un bebé!.

Narcissa alzó las cejas bastante sorprendida y lo miró

-¿Draco?¿Por qué está la hija de Potter contigo?

Pero Draco ya no pensaba en más.

_Ahora definitivamente tendría que mirar a Potter._


End file.
